Frieza
Frieza (フリーザ, Furīza) was the prince and the emperor of the universe, who controlled his own imperial army and was feared for his ruthlessness and power. He was the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Ize. Frieza is the catalyst antagonist of the entire franchise, as it is his actions that led to Goku arriving on Earth. He's been voiced by Linda Young and Chris Ayres. Working for Shadow Force TBA The Chaotic Wars After the death of Galvatron, Frieza took over as the leader of the Intergalactic Empire. During his terrible rule, he has killed his own father. The B Team Storyline The League of Darkness Frieza was once a member of the League of Darkness, but secretly, he was planning to betray Malefor and take over the league. He tries to have Dr. Weil and Darkseid help him to deal with Malefor, but they betrayed him and told Malefor, as Malefor nearly killed Frieza. Frieza expends what little energy he has left to attack Malefor, but Malefor fires a fire ball that consumes both Frieza and his attack and ravages what remains of him in the process. Unbeknownst to Malefor, Weil, and Darkseid, Frieza was not killed by Malefor's fire breath. Frieza's shredded body floated in the planet New Genesis, kept company only by his thoughts of how the universe's conqueror had been thoroughly beaten by a dragon. Eventually he is rescued by his brother Cooler and Serpent and reconstructed with cybernetic enhancements, leaving him scarred and bitter. Knowing he was stronger than ever before, Frieza's first thought upon rehabilitation is revenge on those who defeated him as well as on Blue, who his brother told him about. The Final Confrontation TBA LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War TBA Allies and enemies Allies: King Cold (father), Cooler (brother), Ize (son), Zarbon, Dodoria, Ginyu Force, Sorbet, Tagoma, Sir Grodus, Salvatore Maroni, Ahuizotl, Tim the Witch Smeller, the Regurgitator, Sir Godfrey, Shadowfright, Mr. Perkins, Mr. Fizz, Negative Numbuh 4, Stelio Kontos, Sir Grodus, Dr. Zager, Dr. Blight, MAL, Mayor Fred Jones Sr., Old Man (RoboCop) Enemies: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo, Malefor, Dr. Weil, Darkseid, Blue, the Alpha Team, Zoe, Jake, Dan (Dan Vs.), Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, William Birkin, Ozymandias, Johnny J. Worthington III, Superboy Prime LOTM: Sword of Kings In the original universe of Dragon Ball, Frieza was killed by Trunks when he tried to destroy the Earth and was sent to Hell. However, when the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire managed to enter the Dragon Ball universe, they learned that before they invaded there was an Evil Empire that was exterminating and destroying planets to sell them for a high price, the Planet Trade Organization. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott researched the Dragon Balls and active members of the Planet Trade Organization to revive their former leader in order to make him join the DEM Empire. Isaac could see utility to Frieza in his army. Frieza, then, was revived after the soldiers from the Deus.Ex.Machina and Planet Trade Organization had used the Dragon Balls from New Namek. However, Frieza refused to work for Westcott, as his pride did not allow such action and all he wanted at that time was to get revenge on Goku. Isaac then just decided to let Frieza and his army affiliate to DEM, which Frieza agreed to as long as they continue his reign of terror over the universe and he had a chance to take revenge on Goku. Frieza soon realized that the DEM was virtually the same as the organization he has, as they destroy planets and enslave races. After Isaac and Frieza had made a covenant, Frieza began to destroy planets neutrals or allied to the Resistance as well as races, galaxies, and planets allied to the Alliance of Freedom. Later, the capital of the Empire of Frieza on Universe 8 was destroyed by heroes from the Alliance of Freedom. Frieza lost his wealth and the Empire he had after his death. He killed Captain Ginyu and all Ginyu Special Forces for not having protected his empire. LOTM: Humanity's Strongest In Humanity's Strongest, Frieza enslaves Earth in look for the dragon ball. His rules and laws were cruel and unfriendly. Goku led a revolution against this and fought with Frieza. Aizen later interrupted and the three had a fight. Frieza tried to escape when he teleported to planet Namek. Frieza attempted to blow up Namek so he can torment Goku's friend Piccolo. In the end Frieza's ship was stolen by Goku and he was left to die in the explosion of the Namek. He later came back as a cyborg by King Cold and killed all of his elites. He tortured his father and brother before going to Earth where he meets the DEM and teamed up with them. He ends up betraying them and taking over the DEM as its dictator. With his power over the DEM, he killed Goku's wife and friend/rival. This caused Goku to go into Super Saiyan 3 and brutally beat down Frieza till he died. Gallery Rof_frieza.png 180.png 200.png Frieza_post_battle_RoF.png 240.png Golden_Freeza_clear.png Lord Freeza.jpg Mecha frieza.jpg FriezaThreatens.Ep.047.png Frieza21.jpg Frieza.jpg Frieza dies.jpg frieza__fourth_form__by_soulforesaker-d90ig76.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Archenemies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Mass Murderers Category:Royalty Category:The Dreaded Category:Sibling Category:Scary Characters Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Former members of the Shadow Force Category:Size Shifter Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Father of Villain Category:Ki Users Category:Flyers Category:Usurpers Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Traitors Category:Son of Villain Category:Princes Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Destroyers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Murderers Category:Cowards Category:Dictator Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Members of The New Galactic Empire Category:Main Members of the Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lee Tockar Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:The4everreival's Most Hated Villains Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Tricksters Category:Cheaters Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarian Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Legacy Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Giygasians Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Breakout Villains Category:Breakout Characters Category:Minion Category:Outright Characters Category:Envious Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Nazis Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates